同じ名前-Onaji Namae-Same Name
by ILYSASUKE
Summary: Have you ever met someone with the same name as you? Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki have and it was a quite interesting meeting to say the least. SasuNaru, fluff, AU. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!


**Have you ever met someone with the same name as you? Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki have and it was a quite interesting meeting to say the least. Here is how it went down.**

Sasuke Uchiha, the most famous boy in school strode down his street, watching people go past with their pets or bikes and what not. He was just out for a walk to take in his environment. Just to ruin his nice mood, a young boy stumbled into him. "Woah! Sorry!" He called while getting up. "I'm sorry niisan." He murmured politely. Sasuke turned to see a red haired boy bowing his head to him.

"It's fine, run along." He sighed and the boy's face lightened up showing his enormous blue eyes.

"Thank you!" He called before running away.

"Sasuke! Sasuke where did you go?!" An older voice called. Sasuke, turned around and saw a blond haired teen running towards him. His eyes where surprisingly the same as the red haired boy's. Sasuke looked at the blond waiting for him to stop and talk to him, obviously he knew him otherwise he wouldn't be calling out the Uchiha's name. But that did not happen, the blond ran straight past him, still yelling for this 'Sasuke' person.

Confused, Sasuke walked back to his house wondering who that blond boy was calling out to. "Sasuke!" Someone called. He looked up to see his little sister Naru waving at him. "Sasuke! Kaa-san is finished making dinner!" She called and the hungry boy walked up to his sister and they both went inside. Today's events were wiped from his memory except for that confusing moment when he thought that blond was calling out for him. Obviously it was someone else and he know that there are plenty other Sasuke's out there, but he didn't realize there would be one in his neighborhood.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your walk?" His mother asked. He shrugged and told her it was fun, like he did yesterday. Sasuke didn't really talk to his family as much until Naru was born. Naru is the only girl Uchiha beside Mikoto. Sasuke seemed more like he had more responsibilities as her niisan. He kind of sympathized with Itachi. Speaking of Itachi...

"Um... Kaasan, where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"He's with your Father still at work." She sighed and broke up Naru's chicken. She smiled happily and ate the pieces. Sasuke watched and thought of this afternoon's events. A fire red haired boy bumped into him, then a blond kid, his age probably, was looking for a person named, Sasuke. Sasuke. That's him! How is that even possible for someone with the same name as himself to go unnoticed? He practically knew everyone in this little town.

"Hmmm. Obviously." Sasuke sighed, feeling less hungry. The boy stood from the table and Mikoto could sense her son's anger.

"Sasuke, it's okay. They don't want you to be so filled with the office business, Itachi is trying to take the struggle off your shoulders. Your only 17. Let them help you." Mikoto explained but Sasuke didn't really care. He walked to his room and watched as Naru came running along.

"Niisan! Can you play with me?" The 7 year old asked. Her black hair bounced around with every step she took towards her older brother.

"I don't know Naru-chan... I might eat you..." Sasuke growled and the young girl let out a huge scream. Sasuke chased Naru through the whole house until he felt tired and finally grabbed hold of her. "Mmmm! Your going to be so tasty Naru-chan!" He called but the girls struggled in his arms.

"You can't eat me! Help! Help!" She called and the person Sasuke didn't want to see at that moment, appeared. "Tousan!" She yelled with a happy expression.

"Ah! Naru what did you get yourself into now?" He mocked while taking the girl out of Sasuke's grip. "Hello Sasuke." He nodded and turned to the giggly Naru. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and turned to go to his room. He was not going to be around a man who has favourite people. Obviously Sasuke wasn't in the top three.

* * *

"Sasuke! I found you! What did I tell you? When we come here you weren't meant to run off! Kaa-chan was so worried! I mean, we just moved here and you already give us trouble. Cut us some slack!" Naruto sighed as he picked up the red haired boy, Sasuke.

"Sorry niichan. I was just so excited to see the village! I mean, all we ever see are city streets and big buildings." He pouted. Naruto smirked and ruffled the long locks.

"Sorry Sasuke. How about we take a tour tomorrow?" He asked his brother and the young boy smiled cheerfully and wrapped his arms around his niichan. "I'll take that, as a yes. Now lets go before we get a beating off Kaa-chan." He decided and the two made their way home. Naruto was the 17 year old with the 8 year old brother that was ever so bratty. But he loved him none the less as they had gone through so many hardships together. Like the death of their Father. But the Uzumaki family held together and went on with life.

"Hey Naruto... When are we going to school?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged in return.

"I'm not sure, your gonna have to talk to Kaa-chan." Naruto sighed and the two boys walked into their new home. Boxes where piled everywhere and even the front door, so they had no place to put their shoes.

"Kaaa~chan~! We can't go anywhere because there are boxes in the way!" Sasuke called to their mother. A rumble was heard inside the boxes and red hair flowed out. Sasuke flinched but Naruto laughed loudly.

"Ka-kaa-chan, your so funny!" He laughed and tried to compose himself. Sasuke stared at his mother in horror as she giggled with her eldest son.

"That was scary..." Sasuke murmured and the other Uzumaki's faces falled. Sasuke took off his shoes and crept around the boxes.

"I'm sorry honey!" Kushina called before walking over to her sad little boy. He smirked when she hugged him and patted her on the back. "Okay boys! I bought your school uniform and it's in your rooms! You should try them on first but they should be just fine. And also, your starting tomorrow so don't get any funny idea like your sick or something. Because I'll know!" She cheered and opened up a new box. "Hey Naruto could you take all the empty boxes outside. There will be a guy who's going to collect them." She called and Naruto did what he was told.

When he came back inside from putting the last box outside a cute little squeal was emitted from Sasuke's room as he ran out with his cute school uniform. "Kaachan! It looks so cool! I love it!" He yelled.

"That's great honey." Kushina called from the kitchen. Naruto came inside to see his little brother running around in a school uniform.

"Hey Sasuke, cute uniform." Naruto smirked when the redhead stopped to pose for his brother. "Definitely kawaii."

"Naruto!" He called to get changed. Naruto looked into his room and saw his uniform laid out on his futon. Naruto had a lot of adjusting to do. Sleeping on a futon, taking your shoes off, sitting on your knees, wearing two pairs of shoes at school. It would be a lot of adjusting. The crest stitched on his bag read 'Konoha Koko'.

* * *

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get up!" Kushina called from the kitchen. The two Uzumaki boys was woken up by clashes and clangs of pots and pans. Naruto was surprised that the neighbors hadn't put in a complaint yet. Sasuke crawled to the tables looking around for a chair.

"Niichan, where are the chairs?" The ginger asked. Naruto sighed and pulled out a pillow.

"Kneel down on this." He ordered his brother and Sasuke laughed at the blond.

"What are you talking about? We need chairs!" He exclaimed like it was absolutely obvious. Naruto was getting very irritated and slammed the pillow down and dragged Sasuke's knees down so he was sitting properly. "What the hell!"

"Ah! Sasuke your such a good boy! Who taught you so sit like that?" Kushina smiled as she put the plates of food on the table.

"So what's this?" Naruto asked. Kushina had her loving motherly face on as she dumped her cooked food onto the boy's plates.

"Well, this is Gyoza! I tried very hard so they looked like dumplings. And I made a large bowl of Chicken teriyaki noodles! And there is rice over there. So dig in boys!" Kushina cheered happily as she grabbed her chopsticks. "Idatakimasu!"

"Idatakimasu." The boys mumbled as she ate their food. Naruto was really into the noodles and continued to ask for seconds. Then thirds. Soon he found out that he was running late for school. "Woah, time flies! Come on Sasuke, get your stuff we gotta go!" Naruto called as he rushed into his room to grab his bag. The boys slipped their shoes on and walked out on the street. Kushina stood at the door waving them off. "Bye Kaachan!" They both called.

Naruto first dropped Sasuke off at his school and the made his way to his own. Naruto decided that this time around he'd make as many friends as he could. Naruto was very rich before so he got many friends just for his money, but he now wants to make his own friends using his personality not his yen.

"Are you going to Konoha? I can tell from your uniform." A woman asked. Naruto looked to his side to see a woman just a fraction shorter than himself with a pink mop of hair upon her head. She wore jeans and a white blouse.

"Um yes. I'm a new student. Who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm going to be your sensei. You may call me Haruno-sensei." She introduced with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He nodded respectfully. The looked up to see the gates of the school right up ahead. Sakura walked up ahead as she saw one of her colleagues, leaving Naruto by himself. He looked at the vast land filled with students. Naruto was shaking in his uniform. What was he going to do? He looked inside his bag wondering if he had everything he needed. His inside shoes? Check. School books? Yes. Text books? Yes again. So now that he knew he had everything... What was he so worried about?

"Are you a new student?" A girl asked. Naruto turned to see a blond girl with blue eyes and an overweight boy with auburn hair walk up to him.

"Uh, yes. Most definitely. Could you help me out? Oh and I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Please take care of me." Naruto bowed. Ino chuckled and slapped the boy's shoulder playfully.

"Don't be so polite! Loosen up! I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is Akamichi Chouji." Ino introduced.

"Hey I can introduced myself without any difficulties." Chouji grumbled.

"Well then get your head out of the clouds and say something next time." Ino expressed a long sighed and walked beside Naruto. "So, what class are you in?" She asked.

"2-B. What classes are you guys in?" Naruto asked.

"Oh we're in your class! How wonderful!" Ino clapped her hands happily and Chouji gave Naruto a sympathetic look.

"Yeah Naruto, don't get too happy." Chouji assured. Naruto smirked and quietly followed along with the two. Ino yapped and yapped non stop until they reached the building to go into the shoe lockers. Naruto took out his inside shoes and slipped off his others. The blond put the leather shoes in his little box and followed behind Chouji who'd already finished.

"Your really quick Akamichi-san." Naruto called out. Chouji snorted and waited for Ino to meet them.

"Not really. Your just not used to it. And call me Chouji." He pointed. Naruto nodded and watched as Ino and another girl started to talk. "Okay, come on. Once Ino and Tenten start talking, there is no end."

"Hey Cho-kun! Go ahead of me okay!" Ino called out. Chouji nodded and walked down the corridors to their classroom. It was a matter of minutes before the obese boy stopped in front of a door. Naruto looked at the sign above and it read '2-B'.

"We're here!" Chouji sighed and opened to door. Chatter flowed out the door like a turned on stereo. Naruto could hear everyone's conversations from his spot outside. This was his time to shine. It was the make or break. This moment was what people would remember for the rest of your Koukou years. Naruto stood at the door and stepped in. He bowed and stood up straight to see his classmates.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Naruto called. Naruto looked at the faces and watched as one by one they turned with a wide smile.

"Ohayou! New boy!" A girl called.

"Ohayou!"

"Gudo moringu!"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

"Lee! Shush!"

"But Shikamaru-kun! He is so youthful!"

"Whatever Lee."

"Hi everyone." Naruto murmured.

"New-"

"Naruto. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Said boy politely corrected. The boy who called him over nodded and slapped a hand on the desk beside him.

"Yeah, so Naruto, come sit by me until sensei says otherwise." The brown haired boy called. Naruto nodded and walked over to the desk. He slung the bag on the handle on the desk and looked at the boy. "Hey dude, I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hello. So, who is our homeroom teacher?" Naruto asked.

"Hatake-sensei. Okay so here is a little pop-quiz." Kiba said excitedly.

"Kiba, stop being an ass. Don't worry too much Naruto, he always does the new student quiz." A boy called from his spot. Naruto nodded but couldn't help but feel intimidated. Kiba stared into the glassy blue eyes and cleared his throat.

"So, how old are you?"

"17."

"Where do your parents come from?"

"My mother is full Japanese while my father is American."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"2."

"Names?"

"Sasuke and Kanzen."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. He's my little brother."

"That's really funny." A girl laughed. Naruto turned to see Ino walk in by herself.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Ino's eyes widened a but then softened.

"I remember, your still new. You see, there is this guy in our class and he is such an asshole but really really hot. And guess what his name is?" Ino asked.

"Yarou?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's Sasuke." A boy grumbled. Naruto and the rest of his classmates turned to see the gloomy Uchiha standing at the door. "Ohayou." He called and bowed a fraction before walking to his desk.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't expect anyone to have the same name as my brother." Naruto apologized. He bowed at a 45 degree angle. He was truly and honestly sorry. Sasuke snorted and ruffled the blond mop of hair.

"Don't stress. I bet your brother is way cooler than you. It's a Sasuke thing." The raven smirked. Naruto looked up at the boy and felt a wave of relief. He wouldn't die that day. Well not yet anyway.

"Hey Uchiha! I still need to finish his quiz!" Kiba called. Naruto scurried to his desk and Sasuke still listened in to the information Kiba extracted from the blond. "So, how's Kanzen?" Kiba asked.

"She's fine. I hadn't seen her lately since we moved in." Naruto replied sadly.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"I don't really want to say." Naruto replied. Sasuke turned his seat since he was sitting in front of Kiba. He looked at Naruto's sad expression and frowned.

"Is it something bad?" Sasuke asked.

"You could say that. I don't have a problem, she'd still as cute as ever. I love her to bits. But..." Naruto sighed. His throat started to choke up when he thought of his sister. She is a beautiful girl... In his eyes. "I feel like you'd pity me. And I don't want to make friends out of pity." He explained.

"Okay lets get off that topic. So what about your parents?" Kiba asked. Naruto stared at Kiba with a 'Are you serious' look.

"That's a pity situation too." Naruto sighed. Sasuke gave a questioning look at the boy. Naruto in his coal black eyes, didn't look like he had a horrible life. I mean he had a family and he smiled, so why did he say he'd get pity? Unless he likes to whine when his mother takes his laptop away, or his sister had the flu and had to stay with his grandparents.

"Okay then. So tell me, where did you move from?" Kiba asked.

"In Tokyo's CBD. My Dad worked as a big company boss. I still have to adjust to Toyohashi. It's really cool to be here though." He smiled. Everyone who was listening in was shocked to hear this.

"So, how are your grades?" Kiba asked.

"Average." Naruto replied simply.

"What is your career path?" Kiba asked.

"I want to write." Naruto sighed.

"Oh... Like down there? You can't do that in public you know!" Kiba yelled unhappily at the new boy's attitude.*

"Idiot! He said write! Not itch! Grow a brain!" Sasuke fixed and Naruto blushed considerably. Had they thought he wanted to scratch somewhere inappropriate...

"Don't worry Naruto, it was only Kiba who misunderstood." Ino assured. Naruto laughed in an embarrassed way.

"Alright everyone! Seats!" A grey haired teacher called. All the students took a seat and watched the teacher. "Bow!" He called and the students did as told. "Greet. Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Hatake-sensei." Everyone replied. The teacher nodded and bowed before turning to the black board and all the students sat down to listen.

"Tomorrow! We have the cultural festival! Naruto, you came at the right time. Everyone knows the drill! Class representatives, come up with your event with the class. Also don't forget to bring your family. I came last year and there was only students. So invite them to look at your hardwork." Kakashi instructed before leaving the classroom. The boy he knew as Sasuke stood and walked to the front of the room. Also a girl with pale eyes and dark hair walked to the front with him.

"What are we going to do this year?" Sasuke asked first. The girl beside her nodded along.

"Um, I have a question." Naruto called out. Sasuke steered his eyes to the boy and pointed to him. "So, like... What is this festival? I don't really understand." Naruto muttered. The whole class was suddenly very quiet. "What?"

"Naruto-kun, you don't know what a cultural festival is?" The girl asked. Naruto shook his head and all of a sudden Kiba started to laugh.

"Dude! That's crazy! Hey, since we have fresh eyes, how about we ask him what we should do. It should be really unique if it comes from him!" Kiba encouraged. The class agreed and Naruto was put on the spot. He looked around for some kind of pointers but all he coute look at is the class captain cheeky smirk.

"Er... Well... I think... We... Should... Um... Errm... How does a... Um... A kissing booth! That sounds cool. I mean, yeah. We could throw in Sasuke, and... We'd get a lot... Right? I mean, 200¥ a kiss. Um... Wait, bad idea... I know... Maybe... Well, festivals have kimono's right? So... We should have like a... Something... That has kimono's... Or the kissing booth... Or! Or! We could have a photobooth. And everyone gets a photo with someone... In a kimono!" Naruto stuttered out. He couldn't believe he'd ask for a kissing booth with Sasuke. Maybe it's because he wanted to kiss him? Or was it really for the money?

"Heh. Sounds good. I have a good idea. How about a 2 in 1. You get a kiss from Uchiha Sasuke, and, a photo with him wearing a yukata... For 800¥! Are you in Uchiha?" Kiba called and Sasuke looked back dumbfounded.

"Are you serious. Are you honestly serious." He asked... Honestly seriously.

"Well... If you do... The c-calculation... We would... G-get a big profit." Hinata mumbled. Sasuke's eyes became black as he calculated.

800¥ for a kiss and a photo. 800¥ x 550 girls = 440,000¥.

440,000¥ ÷ 25 people in the class = 17,000¥.

That's a new playstation. Or about 15 playstation games.

"Okay, I'm in." Sasuke automatically decided. The class cheered and Hinata wrote all the details down. "So, on Hinata's list it says that we need to create a stand and that would be around 1,650¥ and if anyone has a digital camera and a printer, that would cut costs immensely."

"I'll, bring both. It's my repayment of making you kiss about 1000 girls twice." Naruto murmured.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"It's fine."

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto called as he slipped his shoes off at the front door. He watched as Sasuke beside him had to sit down and pull the shoes off.

"Hey boys! Kanzen-chan is here today!" Kushina called. She came out of the room with an blond haired girl in her arms. She turned around and her sparky whirlpool spheres looked at her two brothers.

"AH!" She yelled and Naruto's face brightened. Sasuke looked up to see his little sister jumping around happily in Kushina's arms. "Na-ru-to!" She yelled.

"Alright alright." Kushina sighed. "We actually have been learning since this morning." Naruto opened his arms wide and embraced his little sister. He tucked her hair behind her unusually large ears and adjusted her glasses.

"Hello Kanzen-chan! Have you been a good girl?" He asked the 6 year old. She looked at her brother confused. "Don't worry beautiful." Naruto smiled and kissed her jutting out forehead. She smiled happily and sat on the wooden floor. She swung her legs and hit the wood. It made a loud noise and she continued.

"Kanzen-chan stop that." Naruto told her but she continued like she didn't hear. She did but she doesn't understand. Naruto noticed that and picked the girl up. She was really upset that her brother stopped her game and she started to cry loudly.

"Kanzen-chan!" Sasuke called and walked up to his older brother. Kanzen continued to cry and squirm in Naruto's grip. "Kanzen stop being silly!" Sasuke yelled.

"Boy's what's wrong?" Kushina yelled over the screaming. She walked up to Naruto and picked the blond girl up and tried to calm her down.

"Well, she was beating her feet against the wood and I thought she was going to hurt herself so I told her to stop. I could tell that she wasn't listening to me so I picked her up and she became a screaming child." Naruto spat out. Kushina glared at her son and walked into the kitchen. "Wait?! Am I in trouble? What the hell! I didn't do anything wrong! It's not my fault!" Naruto yelled.

"I know it's not your fault! Naruto I know! But use your brain a little!" She screamed back. Naruto's heart broke. He felt like smashing something into dust.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled and slipped his shoes back on and walked out of the house. Sasuke sat and watched his family fight. Naruto loved his sister and he'd never hurt her so why was his mother acting weird lately? He knows everything and he can help in any situation so why this time that she cries does his mother have to get upset? Naruto walked past an unusually nice looking home that was very different to the rest of the neighborhood.

"Naruto?" A person called out. The blond boy turned to the voice and saw Sasuke, his friend from school walking up to him. "Hey what are you doing around here?"

"Running away. Clearing my head." Naruto mumbled.

"Why? Did you break your nail?" He mocked.

"Fuck off teme." Naruto growled. His life was serious and his little brother had to grow up quicker just to withstand the problems. He had more problems on his plate than a person in jail with a life sentence.

"Sorry. But seriously, it mustn't be too serious. I mean, did you go to the shops without your mother's consent?" Sasuke joked.

"Shut up. No one asked you. Leave me alone if your going to be a prick." Naruto mumbled.

"Now now. The new student shouldn't act so cocky." Sasuke warned.

"I don't care, just never make fun of my family ever again asshole." Naruto murmured darkly. Sasuke seemed more interested.

"I never said anything... Look, I'm your friend. So your not making friends with me out of pity. So tell me what's wrong." Sasuke persuaded. The raven pointed to the modern house and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You live here?" He asked. Sasuke nodded and opened the gate. The two boys walked in and walked inside. "Ojamashimasu." Naruto called.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke called and a cute dark haired girl peered from the door.

"Hello! Who is this stranger you bought into our home!?" She yelled accusingly at Naruto. Sasuke laughed while Naruto pulled a face.

"What are you on about little girl? I'm not a stranger!" Naruto explained. The Uchiha child crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the air.

"If I don't know you, your a stranger!" She decided.

"Okay, okay. Relax. He is my friend and we are just going to talk okay. Is Dad home?" He asked and the girl ran around the corner.

"No! But Aniki is here!" She yelled to Sasuke. The raven sighed and walked up the stairs.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Not until you explain what just happened. Is that your sister?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, she's annoying so we don't really listen to her. She's 6 but man, she still as whiny as when she was a baby." Sasuke complained. Naruto wished, he could have a whiny sister like Sasuke's sister. He wasn't saying that he didn't love Kanzen, but it would have left less of a burden on their family.

"Your lucky." Naruto whispered.

"What do you mean? That I have a bratty sister?" He asked as if it was unheard of to want to have a annoying sister like Naru.

"No, your lucky Sasuke. My sister isn't like her. She doesn't understand what the word 'brat' means. And I have called her that a lot. She's six, but she whines like a 2 year old, she had the mental age of a 2 year old. Be grateful for what you have Sasuke." Naruto explained feeling on the verge of tears.

"Naruto... I'm getting worried..." Sasuke murmured as he padded down the stairs. "What's happening at home?" He asked.

"My sister... She has a syndrome called 'Fragile X'. I won't go into detail but she has a mixture of being Autistic and having Down's syndrome. I love her some much but, we have to be careful around her. My mother is so protective of her and if we make her cry we get in deep trouble. She cries all the time because she doesn't understand. Sasuke, he has to act like my age, a 17 year old because he wants to take care of the whole family. I have no idea what I'm meant to do, I don't know!" Naruto blubbered out from the mixture of tears.

"Naruto... I am so sorry. Hey look, don't cry... Sh.." Sasuke murmured while picking up the blond. Sasuke was really struck. He didn't care if it looked gay, he didn't care what Naruto thought. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and the perfect reaction came around and he squeezed Sasuke back. "Naruto don't worry. I know, life, is never perfect."

"But that. That's not. The worst. My best friend. My mentor. My closest person. My father. He... He... He died around last year. I don't know why! Why would this happen to me?! He. He was here. Then he was gone!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's shoulder and tears continued to flow down his face. Sasuke looked at the front door. He listened to Naruto's sobs and a single tear run down his face.

"Naruto..." He chanted quietly while hugging the boy in a tight grip. A figure stood at the doorway and Sasuke noticed it as his mother. He started to think. What is Naru had this horrible disease? What if his mother would yell at him every time she cried. How could he live with himself?

"Boys?" The soft voice echoed through the from room. Naruto squeezed onto Sasuke and tried to compose himself. "What happened? Why are you crying?" She asked as she walked up to Sasuke and wiped the liquid off under his eyes. "What's your name?" She asked. Sasuke leant back and looked at Naruto's appearance. And didn't he look horrible. Sasuke smeared the tears away and fixed the blond mop. Icy blue eyes melted as he looked at his friend.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He murmured.

"Oh! You must be Kushina's son! I've met Kanzen-chan! Isn't she adorable?!" She mumbled along. Naruto turned and smiled happily.

"Yeah. Just gorgeous." He replied. Sasuke helped Naruto up and kept a hold on his waist. It was a way of telling him that he was still there for him.

* * *

"So is everything ready for the festival? Remember everyone to bring in your Yukata's and if you haven't bought one yet there will only be 6 to spare. So my advice is to bring your own." Sasuke led his classmates as class representative. They all nodded. "As for myself, well I need to be prepared for my first kiss." He sighed.

"Ooh! Some lucky girl is going to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss!" Ino cheered and the rest of the girls giggled.

"Girls..." Kiba muttered as he sunk in his chair.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just that Sasuke is always the centre of attention around here. I'm pretty good looking but the girls never see me." Kiba ranted to Naruto.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I think your a very handsome boy." Naruto said proudly to his friend. Sasuke over heard the pair and felt his heart squeeze. Kiba chuckled and punched Naruto's shoulder telling him to shut up. Naruto laughed in his angel like voice and continued on with his day.

The bell went an hour later and everyone packed up. Naruto was getting ready to go home when he noticed the light was on in the classroom. He wasn't surprised but it was only 2 lights open. Naruto curiously opened the door and saw Sasuke trying on the spare Yukata's. The raven tied up the sash and kept the fabric together. Naruto watched the grace as he did so.

Sasuke looked amazing in those two lights. Like a Japanese God. The light his his face properly and the Yukata shimmered in the light in the perfect way. Naruto's heart started to beat wildly as he watched him. The door he was leaning on gave way and smashed open leaving Naruto in clear view. Sasuke snapped towards the sound and saw Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"J-just wondering if you could um... Walk me home..." He muttered out feeling like a baka. Sasuke shrugged and untied the obie and folded the fabrics nicely and walked out with his bag and all to Naruto.

"So, are you like my girlfriend now? Do I have to walk you home everyday?" Sasuke mocked.

"Shut up. I was trying to be a nice friend and wait for you. And no. I'm not your girlfriend." Naruto muttered darkly as he remembered how his body reacted to the sight of Sasuke wearing a Yukata.

"Sorry. Why is that such a touchy subject?" He asked.

"It's not!"

"Haha. Alright. We should split here otherwise I'll get home at 12 o'clock in the morning. Night Naruto." Sasuke waved and Naruto bid him a goodbye too.

"Wait Sasuke!"

"What is it, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey teme listen here I'm not a dobe! But that's not the point. I'm going to bring in 800¥ for you tomorrow as a sorry gift." Naruto said.

"How is that a sorry gift if I have to kiss you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you can kiss my sister instead. She's going to be coming."

"Is that safe?" Sasuke asked worried if Kanzen might make a scene at the festival.

"I think so." Naruto mumbled nervously. He wasn't sure himself.

The two said their goodbyes again and left to go home. Sasuke was awaiting to go home to a cold, lifeless family. On the other hand, Naruto was expecting to go home to an lively, yelling home that if you even breath of Kanzen you get sent to your room. He wondered how Sasuke was dealing with the household right now. The two made it too the house, really wishing they wouldn't be there right now, and much rather spend time with each other instead.

"Nii-chan! Your home!" Sasuke yelled happily from his spot on the floor. Kanzen's eye's lit up when she saw her older brother.

"Dada..." Kanzen murmured. Naruto's pace stopped halfway at what Kanzen had said. Kushina felt the tension from her spot in the laundry and walked into the living room.

"Hello Naruto, you're very late." Kushina noted but Naruto shrugged.

"School festival is tomorrow. It's pretty hectic at school. I'm going to bed. Come on Sasuke." Naruto called his brother so he could come so the boys could talk. Naruto had to settle for his little brother now that his father was gone. He'd always run to his Dad when he had problems.

"Sasuke, I don't know what to do." He murmured. The red haired boy sat up from his futon and looked at Naruto with an odd expression.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. There's this boy, and his name is Sasuke. Like you. And well, we're doing a kissing booth and he's going to be kissing a lot of girls. But I feel. I'm not sure...-"

"Jealous?" Sasuke guessed. Naruto looked up to his grinning brother. "Are you gay?" He asked and Naruto flinched.

"I don't know! Don't ask me that!" Naruto quietly exclaimed. Sasuke laughed and tucked himself back into the sheets.

"Well, I'm just 7 but, I think you should get a kiss from him and make it the best kiss he ever had." Sasuke shrugged but Naruto's head was spinning. How can he top the millions of girls that kiss him? But Sasuke may have a point. He should just shove Kanzen aside and get Sasuke to kiss him. But he doesn't even know if Sasuke's gay! Naruto had a long night to think about this.

Next morning the Uzumaki brats woke up and walked to the living room where the food had already been set out. Kushina smiled at her boys and watched as they instinctively kneeled down on a pillow and took their chopsticks. The called out 'Idatakimasu' in a slow droned out tone and started to eat.

"Kaa-san, are you coming today?" Naruto asked between bites of rice. Kushina nodded as she had food in her mouth. She also had Kanzen in a chair and fed her. Sasuke once asked why Kanzen had a chair and she just said so she doesn't run away.

"Can I come too?" Sasuke asked. Kushina had to think about this.

"Come on Kaa-san. It would be the both of our's first time ever to go to a school cultural festival." Naruto begged.

"Please Kaa-chan! Please!" Sasuke begged sweetly with dangerous puppy dog eyes and a heart melting pout. "Please?" He asked and Kushina sighed loudly.

"You boy's are doing my head in."

"Yes!" The boy's cheered and hi-fived each other. Sasuke missed the second time and his Naruto's stomach so they started wrestling.

"Boys!" Kushina screeched and Kanzen started to cry. "Look what you did to Kanzen-chan." Kushina groaned and picked up her baby and cooed her to calm down. Sasuke and Naruto have learnt never to argue when it's about Kanzen. Because it was never her fault when it comes to Kanzen, oh no. It was always the boys.

"Okay let's get dressed. Sasuke wear normal clothes. I on the other hand get to wear my newly bought Yukata." Naruto said happily and Sasuke followed his brother into the bedroom. Naruto put on some shorts and a singlet then put on his black Yukata with orange designs and piping. The sash was also orange.

"Wow, Nii-chan you look so cool." Sasuke murmured as he sat with his button up plaid shirt and his sleeves rolled up too. And he had black skinny jeans and sneakers. The boy's looked ready. Sasuke's blue eyes looked around for a camera so he could take pictures of each other. But all he could find was the disposable camera that Naruto forgot to bring to his camp. "Here, lets take photo's!"

"Um sure Sasuke..." Naruto muttered but did as he was told. Sasuke stood straight with a killer smile and Naruto took a snap. He twisted the reel so Sasuke could take a photo of Naruto. Sasuke kept his arms still and looked inside the tiny magnify glass and took a shot. The boys continued this until Naruto found that there was no photo's left. "Oh, Sasuke we used up all the photo's!" Naruto called out to the boy who was posing on his futon.

"I'll get Kaa-chan to take it to the developers when we get back from the festival." Sasuke shrugged and took the camera from Naruto and they walked into the living room. Kushina looked up to see her handsome son.

"Oh Naruto! How handsome do you look!" Kushina gushed making Naruto blush considerably. He fixed his obi a bit and pulled down the Yukata so it stayed covering his body.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke whined and winked at Naruto. Naruto didn't understand why he winked and him. Kushina nodded and lifted up the dressed up Kanzen and they all walked out of the house. Sasuke held Naruto back and whispered in his ear. "So you can be that boy's first kiss."

"How did you know he's never kissed anyone?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's face showed shock.

"I didn't know. I was saying his first kiss of the day." He stated and Naruto laughed hard. The red and blond boy's jumped into the car. Naruto sat next to Kanzen's booster seat and Sasuke squeezed next to him in the back seats. The Uzumaki family drove to school silently. Sasuke thinking about what Naruto's school looks like. Naruto thinking about Sasuke. Kanzen, well, it was hard to tell. She was watching a kids show on the DVD player.

"Okay boys! Out!" Kushina yelled and she finally found a parking spot. The boys jumped out and Naruto took his 1600¥ and walked towards the school. Naruto gave his curious brother a small tour to his classroom and telling is wear the office was, and what is stuck up on the notice boards, and where they go for sport. Sasuke was very interested and said he couldn't wait. "Naruto could you please lead us to your classroom. There are so many people and Kanzen in getting agitated."

"Okay. Now this. Is my classroom." Naruto pointed to the door with a line of girls coming out all the way down the corridor.

"You have a very exciting event." Kushina mumbled and Naruto sighed knowing how today would be. The four walked inside the room and Naruto saw his classmates running around in Yukata's and trying to get the tripod up.

"Okay, you guys sit over at those table and chairs while I help get everything organised. Hey where's Sasuke?" Naruto called and Sasuke's long red hair flipped as he turned to his name. Kushina almost got whacked so she tied up Sasuke's hair into a pony tail.

"Sasuke is getting ready. Nice Yukata Naruto." Kiba called and Naruto sent a thumbs up to the brown haired boy. Naruto walked into the cut off section where Sasuke was getting changed and wondered what was taking him so long.

"Sasuke..." Naruto called as he turned the corner. What he saw was Sasuke shrugging on a navy blue Yukata and Naru wrapping the obi around Sasuke. But the Sasuke hissed that he was meant to put the Yukata on first and then the obi. "Hey guys..." Naruto said catching their attention.

"N-naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke stuttered surprisingly. Naruto smirked at his little sister's antics. She smiled and let go of the obi and handed it to Naruto.

"Can you do it for Nii-san?" She asked and Naruto nodded shyly. "I'm going to look for Kaa-san..." She called as she skipped away.

"So, put on the Yukata and I'll do the obi." Naruto said.

"Your Yukata looks good." Sasuke murmured.

"Thanks, your's really compliments you as personality wise..." Naruto mumbled, not sure what to say in these kind of situations. Sasuke turned around and Naruto watched as his pale face twisted into a smirk and his coal black eyes melted, a bit. So, I brang in 1600¥... One for me and one for Kanzen." Naruto said.

"Mhmm." Sasuke murmured and Naruto gently wrapped the black obi around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke's body was reacting strongly to Naruto's feather like touches. His body felt like it was electric and that every time he touched the stoic boy, a spark was sent off.

"So, are you excited?" Naruto asked with a huge blush on his face.

"Not really. But my Nii-san, Itachi, is quite jealous." Sasuke chuckled in a velvet like voice that sent shivers up the blond's spine.

"Okay, you're done." Naruto said with a smile and they both exited. Sasuke stood behind his stand and the girls started to squeal happily. Kiba couldn't help himself but laugh. So did some of the other boys. None of the girls did because they were disappointed that they had to be doing the camera stuff. Well except for Hinata. She never gushed over Sasuke. She was actually entertaining the little children that came.

Naruto stood at the front of the line with his sister and handed Sasuke 800¥. The girls didn't mind letting him in front as he looked at the state of his sister. Sasuke sighed and leaned forward and kissed Kanzen's cheek. A click went from the camera and it printed on the other side of the room. Kushina saw the picture of Sasuke kissing Kanzen's cheek and felt very happy. Sasuke leant back and looked at the next girl when... Naruto gave the boy, Shikamaru 800¥ for his kiss. Everyone was extremely shocked.

"What are you doing baka!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto sighed and waited for his kiss. Shikamaru counted the money and put it in the register and watched as Sasuke got closer to the blond. "I'm going to kill you for this. For being my goddamned first kiss." Sasuke whispered harshly and grabbed Naruto's Yukata and crashed his soft lips on Naruto's. Naruto felt alive, he felt amazing. Sasuke wasn't letting go but neither was Naruto. The click of the camera went and a bunch of screams were heard from the printer section of the room.

The boy's moved apart and just stared at each other, not sure of what happened. Naruto touched his lips and moved aside for the next girl without giving a sneaky wink to Sasuke. He walked back and no one said anything to him. But Sasuke was kind enough to just sit on Naruto's lap and not say anything.

"Was is good?" Sasuke asked his brother as they both watched Sasuke giving pecks to the girls and smiled considerably knowing he'd got the longest kiss. The camera click and the girls moved on to get their picture. The class invested on buying plastic sleeves to put the images in. Sasuke held Naruto's picture and looked at the way the boys were so into it. "You looked happy."

"Oh shut up Sasuke." Naruto grumbled and watched as everyone kissed his man. The girls giggled as they got their picture and compared it to other girls. Sasuke had to wipe his mouth because of either saliva or lip products. There was a box of tissues beside him. It was around lunch time that the class had to close up for a lunch break. Kushina said to everyone that she'd buy food for everyone. So the whole class was waiting for Kushina and Mikoto to get everyone lunch. Naru walked up to her brother who picked her up and she started to kiss his cheek. He smacked her away and the walked towards Naruto and Sasuke. Apparently, Naru and Sasuke had become very good friends.

"So..." Sasuke asked.

"I don't care if you hate me. Because... I don't regret it. It answered a lot of things." Naruto murmured and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Hey, Naru why don't you play with Sasuke and Hinata?" Sasuke asked his little sister who sent a coal black icy glare but swiftly grabbed the red head's hand and led him to Hinata's day care centre. "Your gay?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"I know for sure I wouldn't feel like that with a woman." Naruto sighed and looked into Sasuke eyes. Sasuke was stuck in Naruto's ocean blue eyes and they didn't talk. "Sasuke... Are you, attracted by me?"

"I'm... Not sure..." Sasuke murmured as he leaned forward and looked straight into Naruto's bottomless eyes. Naruto blinked and Sasuke sat back properly. He felt the trance leave and looked at Naruto with a breeze of a blush lingering on his face. "Well... Maybe..."

Naruto started to laugh and moved his chair so he was sitting next to Sasuke. "Wanna test that out?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke quickly said while looking around. "We're in public!" He hissed for the second time that day. Naruto shrugged and snaked an arm around Sasuke's torso. And they sat. Sasuke was feeling every muscle in Naruto's arm and Naruto was massaging little circles on Sasuke. The boys just sat in tranquility.

"Alright everyone! Come get it!" Kushina and Mikoto called out to the children. Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's head. Kushina saw the boys and nudged Mikoto and pointed to their boys. Naruto switched from circles to the infinity symbol. Sasuke smirked as he noticed what Naruto was trying to say. But the silence was interrupted by their siblings who dragged them to go eat.

"Come on Nii-chan. We need to eat!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled on Naruto's free arm.

"Sasuke!" Naru whined and pulled on Sasuke's Yukata. The boy's groaned and stood up with the children and sat with the rest of the students.

"So, I was thinking that, we should have a wall of fame. So if someone has more than 5 kisses they get put on the wall of fame." Chouji said to the group and most people agreed. "Naruto, make a poster." Chouji called and Naruto nodded as he went to the scrap timber. The timber was only thin so he cracked out a neat rectangle.

"What should it say?" Naruto asked and the group mumbled together.

"Write, 5 Kisses And You're Put On 'The Hall Of Fame'" Shikamaru called and Naruto did just that while slurping on his cup ramen. Sasuke walked up to the busy boy and watched as he painted the words. Sasuke bit into a tomato and looked at Naruto's concentration be moved from the wood to his ramen.

Sasuke moved towards Naruto and planted a small kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Huh?" Naruto blubbered out and turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke was quite happy with the situation as their faces were quite close. Sasuke took the inicitive and pressed his lips on Naruto's for the second time. He'd kissed over 300 girls that morning but a kiss with the blond Uzumaki tops it off. "Mph. You taste... Like... Lipgloss..." Naruto said between kisses.

"You taste like ramen." Sasuke murmured and moved away. He felt bad, Naruto had to finish the board before the lunch break. The group were talking about the success they had with the stand and started to make idea's for the next play. Sasuke and Naruto just sat in their own section.

The group set off a huge laugh and the boys turned around. "Yeah, they are cute together huh?" Ino sighed.

"I like what you said Sai." Kiba chuckled.

"They do look happy together." Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Tenten do look good together!" Chouji cheered and ate another riceball. The family agreed and continued to talk.

"Tenten?" Naruto asked and looked at Sasuke. "You like Tenten?" He asked.

"Well, yes I do. But in a friendly way! I like you... Romantically... Like, I want you in my bed, I want Tenten in my room with a sleeping bag on the floor... Sort of way... Do you get it?" He asked not quite understanding his own analogy.

"So, you get turned on when I do this, but not with Tenten?" Naruto asked as he pushed Sasuke down and straddled his waist. Sasuke's breathing increased rapidly as he felt Naruto's ass cheeks right where they need to be.

"Yes, exactly." Sasuke breathed out. Naruto gasped as his obi started to open slightly.

"Oh hold on." Naruto got up from the ground and fixed his obi. Sasuke let out a long sigh and stood up with Naruto. The two boys looked at each other and smirked a bit. They just felt like everything was just right now. No one would stand in Naruto's way. None of these girls who are going to kiss his Uchiha would make his feelings waver, as well as Sasuke.

"Okay, I have to go. I'll speak to you at the end." Sasuke said quickly before pecking Naruto's cheek and moving towards his stand. Naruto sat on a table and watched as girl after girl kissed his man. Girls laid sloppy kisses, some tried to french kiss him. Sasuke knew how to control the girls so nothing went too far. The wall of fame grew and soon they had to have two walls of fame. Sasuke started to look weary and his lips looked red.

The camera clicked when Ino saw the kiss and printed from the other side of the room. The girls over there put it in a sleeve and handed it to the girl. The boys at the back did nothing but some helped the girls that fainted. Naruto did the hard job and watched. Every, single, girl. Naruto started to notice that the whole class wearing Yukata's wasn't a good idea as a kissing booth is not very traditional. Naruto's blue eyes scanned the girls handing the money over to Shikamaru and lean forward to Sasuke's lips.

At one point Sasuke and his mother left with Kanzen and he bid them goodbye. Mikoto agreed that Naruto could stay the night at their house. Naruto was thankful and went back to watching the emotionally destroying show. The Sasuke kissing girls show. By the end of the night most people had gone home and they finally shut the stand. Everyone counted the money and turned out having 630,000¥. 25,200¥ for everyone.

"Oh my Kami! We're rich! We are so rich! Sasuke! Sasuke! If we join our money together we have 50,400¥! Let's buy a mansion!" Naruto cheered happily while flailing his money in the air. "So rich!" He chanted as he paraded around with a wallet full of 500¥ and 1000¥ and a lot of coins.

"Hey, if your too reckless you'll have nothing left." Sasuke warned. All the other student gaped at how much money they were holding. It was a lot of money to wrap your head around. In literal terms, it was a lot of money that you could wrap it around your head. "So, lets go, Kaa-san is still waiting by the car. And Naru is probably throwing a tantrum."

"That is so cool. I mean, Naruto has a little brother named Sasuke and Sasuke has a little sister called Naru. It's like fate." Ino pondered as the fit the two together.

"Wow, Ino is using her brain for once." Shikamaru muttered as he continued pulling the stall apart. Chouji was all up for destroying it but Ino came with the great comeback that if they destroy the stand, Haruno Sensei would destroy them. Haruno Sensei looks very petite, but she has one hell of an arm.

"Alright we're leaving! See you tomorrow guys!" Naruto called and Sasuke clasped his hand and they both walked out into the hallway together. "Heh, you know, only an hour ago, this hallway was full of girls." Naruto shook his head thinking about how low these girls where to pay for a kiss.

"Well, remember, it was that classroom that I accepted who I was and who I want to be with." Sasuke murmured rethinking about todays events. Well, to Sasuke all he did was kiss girls but he never forgot his first kiss that was from this boy he was holding in his arms.


End file.
